Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for adjusting the acoustic noise produced by an electronic device, such as a computer system.
Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers and mobile telephones, are increasingly being used for both business and entertainment purposes. However, as these devices are used in a wider range of environments, acoustic noise produced by these devices becomes more likely to disturb both device users as well as nearby people. For instance, acoustic noise produced by storage devices, power supplies, and/or thermal-cooling components within these electronic devices may collectively produce undesirable acoustic noise. Unfortunately, reducing such unwanted acoustic noise can be difficult and expensive, because such noise-producing components are typically essential components in such devices.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus that facilitates using electronic devices without the above-described problems.